


Bona fides

by AngieKurosaki



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieKurosaki/pseuds/AngieKurosaki
Summary: Set after John Wick Chapter 1.You are Marcus’s daughter. It has been some days after your father’s death and John shows up at your door.





	Bona fides

At the moment of seeing him, standing there, you knew it was because he couldn’t make it to the funeral.

“John.” You said first, not surprised, he still had bruises and some vestiges of wounds.

“Y/N.”

You moved from the door to let him in. Your house is not as outstanding as your father’s but feels comfy and nice, it has all the decoration that defines you at John’s eyes, and today, the smell of coffee was everywhere. John followed you to the living room and you offered him a cup of coffee which he accepted; after some minutes you returned and both of you sit.

“I wanted to give you my condolences.” He started to speak calmly “Marcus went to Helen’s funeral” when he saw you continued staring seriously at him, without saying a word, he added, “it’s the least I can do.”

“I know, John.” You smiled tried to look understanding, but your voice was still dry and formal.  
He knew you would understand, your father had died helping him out but his death is not different from what it would have been during any other mission.

“So, my father helped you again, right? was it worth it?”

“He saved my life.”

And paid with his, you thought. How sad. The irony of an assassin’s life. The risk that everyone in this world faced, including you. But you did not feel any resentment against John, even if it would be perfectly comprehensive to be angry, you couldn’t and neither you wanted, because you always understood how close they were, and how close you used to be to John before each of you had taken different paths. Also, such feelings have no place for a professional like you.

“But for how long?” You finally asked after a silence, your inquiry was sincere. He seemed tired, retirement made him even more solemn if that was possible.

“I have no intentions to go come back to this life.”

You knew it was impossible to him to get away from his assassin life again; now that he had no attachment, in some way or another, he would be back to his old life, but you couldn’t be so cruel at him, so you let him be.

“I understand.” You stood up. “Thanks for coming.”

“It’s was nice to see you again.” He answered while you shook his hand. For him, it seemed a cold farewell considering the old moments you two spent together in the past.

“See you, John, sooner than soon, I bet.”

“See you, Y/N.” He would do everything in his power to not involve you as he once did in the old days, a mistake that fractured your friendship and both of you had always regretted, even if never said a single word.

And then he left.

It was some days later, when preparing to take a fly and finish a professional task, that your phone rang and a text of JOHN WICK EXCUMMUNICADO appeared on the screen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I'll probably continue writing this story, so stay tuned, my friends!! :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
